


[Press Any Key To Continue]

by Illwix_T4ntul



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Dialogue Heavy, Doomed Timelines, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illwix_T4ntul/pseuds/Illwix_T4ntul
Summary: The vault doors linger heavy, a thick cloud of dust clung to them from eons of neglect. You know not what you're after, only that things are very, very wrong.Canon is not supposed to end like this. Things were never supposed to get this bad.There are worlds without Gods, fates without threads.And, in a way, maybe it's all your faultYour name is Lyie Tussel, and you have just beaten the only game that you thought would ever matter.Your friends are goneYour promised land? VanishedAnd you are totally, and utterly, alone.Promise
Kudos: 1





	1. Open SUBJ 1<

[1.1]

> The fuck is this?  
> No, seriously what the FUCK is this?  
> Is this another fucking terminal prompt? I swear to God if it is I’m going to… Well, I dunno but you better fucking BELIEVE it’s gonna be big and dramatic.  
> …  
> Well shit, I’ve checked around the place. Doesn’t look like there’s anything here except for me and this antique looking piece of junk  
> Pretty good chance there ain’t another fucking thing out here in the whole of the goddamn cosmos  
> Nah. Totally alone.  
> Shit

[1.4]

> Flew around the entire circumference of the planet today  
> Just as I suspected. Not a single damn thing here.  
> God I’m bored  
> It’s been, what, a week?  
> I dunno, can’t exactly keep track of the time without a sun.  
> Well like, shit there _is_ a sun. But it’s the dumb, artificial and gamey kind that I thought we were all long done with.  
> Big ol green douchebag hanging out at the edge of the sky  
> Hey Green sun! Long time no see  
> Just kidding. Asshole won't ever stop burning, will they?  
> Anyway, I don’t think the planet rotates persay.  
> At least not at any noticeable speed  
> So to fall asleep you just kinda have to  
> Make your way around it for an hour or so and set up shop on the dark side  
> Dark side of the moon, like that one beetle’s album  
> I think it’s the beetles at least.  
> The fuck was that band called it’s gonna bug me if I can’t remember it.  
> …  
> Whatever. I’m heading back to the dark side before I get too sleepy. Not that I’m a wimp that gets sleepy or anything, just in case anyone’s reading this. 

[1.5]

> PINK FLOYD!!!!!!!!

[1.9]

> This terminal doesn’t show jack shit you know  
> Just a black fucking screen with a reflection of a real dickhead in it  
> Real great reward, game. Really.  
> Fucking assholes  
> Suck my dick if you think this is what we deserve  
> Or what I deserve I guess.  
> They aren’t responding to my messages, none of them are.  
> …  
> And YOU certainly aren’t helping, are you???  
> Little obnoxious piece of shit  
> This is what they wanted, isn’t it?  
> Oh let’s throw stupid fucking Lyie on an abandoned god damn meteor while the REST of us get to go become Gods  
> I hate them all, I fucking HATE them.  
> …  
> The fuck am I doing, cry typing to a machine.  
> [sigh]  
> What do you want from me, huh?  
> Not like I can starve to death out here, right?  
> Made damn sure of that  
> Quick little slice through the guts  
> Only about a day of agony. Fair price to pay for immortality I guess  
> We were supposed to be Gods y’know.  
> And this is how we’re rewarded?  
> What? Is this some kind of cruel fucking JOKE???  
> Fuck you. Fuck you Fuck you Fuck you FuckyouFuck yuoFUCK YOUFUCKYOUFUCKYFOUFUCKYOUFKUCFUUFCKYOUFUCK!!!!UfUCK!KUFKCYOU  
> FUCIKGYOU FUCK YTYOU FUFKCU FYOU FUCKFU  
> [Sobbing]  
> Ow...

[1.20]

> I’m sorry for yelling before. I was pretty frustrated with you, y’know.  
> … God what am I doing, apologizing to a machine.  
> PH would be ashamed of me  
> Just, please?  
> I’ve been here so long already. I don’t know how many days but I… I know it has to have been at least a week  
> Please help?

**_Hello! Welcome to Skaianet Systems!_ **

**_For help, please input the following command:_ **

**_!help_ **

> What the fuck  
> It was seriously that easy this whole time?  
> Fucking idiot.  
> Fucking idiot piss baby dumbass motherfucker.  
>Fuck me it was THIS easy.  
>!help

**_Welcome to Skaianet Systems!_ **

**_What can I assist you with today?_ **

> Uh… shit, wait lemme think

**_I’m sorry,_ **

**_I’m not sure I understood your command?_ **

**_Please retype your command_ **

> Huh? What the fuck?  
> I… I didn’t type anything  
> uh, shit  
> !help

**_Welcome to Skaianet Systems!_ **

**_What can I assist you with today?_ **

> Skaianet, where am I?

**_I’m sorry_ **

**_I’m not sure who_ **

**_“Skaianet” is_ **

**_Please try again!_ **

> oookkaayyy then what the fuck IS your name  
> Fucking robots man

**_I am ADMIN_ **

**_What is your inquiry today?_ **

> lmao stupid fucking name but okay  
> Admin, where am I?

**_Who are you?_ **

**_Please input your name:_ **

**_____________________ **

> …  
> It’s uh, Lyie  
> Lyie Tussle  
> Yeah, that’s it.

**_A pleasure to meet you_ **

**_Lyie Tussle_ **

**_What is your inquiry today?_ **

> [sigh]  
> Again, where the hell am I?  
> Stupid fucking machine  
> Oh I’m sorry, is my swearing getting too much for your dumbass hardware  
> The hardware that probably got me stranded out here in the first place???  
> Stupid fucking mechanics  
> Actually, for that matter why the FUCK aren’t I on my planet??  
> Where are my friends?  
> Where are the Trolls?  
> Where’s ANYBODY actually?  
> Hey! Are you here!  
> Answer me!  
> !help  
> Hey!!  
> Adam!  
> *Admin!!!  
> Hey!!!!!!!!!  
> Don’t fucking ignore me!  
> WAKE UP  
> HEY  
> DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE, ASSHOLE  
> YOU’RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!!!!  
> FUCK!!!! YOU!!!!!

[1.21]

**_Goodmorning, Lyie_ **

**_Apologies are in order_ **

**_For yesterday’s disruption_ **

**_Power levels fluctuate here_ **

**_So it is important to preserve power_ **

**_Thus, ADMIN shuts down between the hours of_ **

**_[.14-.06]_ **

**_Thank you for your understanding!_ **

**_-Admin_ **

> Okay well that’s fucking bullshit and you know it  
> What the fuck is a .14 anyway??  
> Okay whatever, whatever  
> can you !help me now or not

**_Certainly, Sir &&||Madam_ **

**_On that note, please input your pronouns:_ **

**_______________ **

> Christ, I have more important things to do than to tell a chunk of metal my god damn pronouns  
> Admin, where the FUCK am I  
> And I swear to God if you try to avoid I’m tearing you apart for god damn scrap metal

**_Very well Sir &&||Madam_ **

**_You are on NULL_ **

>… What the fuck is a Null?!?  
> That isn’t a fucking sburb location! I’ve BEEN to every sburb place  
> Skaia, Prospit, Derse  
> THOSE are real places, dicknips  
> Ain’t nowhere there called fucking NULL  
> What the fuck is Null, Admin

**_Unknown Command_ **

**_Please Retype_ **

> Oh fuck off and answer the questions, you bucket  
> Yeah, were you programmed by Trolls? That’ll get you, right?  
> Bam.  
> … ugh  
> Yeah of course it isn’t responding now  
> I guess that means it’s .14 or whatever the fuck it said?  
> Scrolling up is an option but fuck that noise  
> [sigh]  
> … Wait, huh?  
> What did it print out?  
> huh... Scrolling up and  
> Yeah, so this machine records my voice too… huh  
> And knows what a sigh is?  
> Fucked up and evil of it.  
> Well, shit  
> …  
> Goodnight I fucking guess.

[2.1]

open: Subjects.INV <

**[Subjects.INV]**

**[SUBJ 1: Active]**

> Name: Lyie Tussel
> 
> Pronouns: Unknown
> 
> Status: Distressed
> 
> Species: Human
> 
> Time: 43801.37

**[SUBJ 2: Quelled]**

**[SUBJ 3: N/A]**

**[Subj 4: Inundated]**

/terminal_clear <

close: Subjects.INV <

****


	2. Open SUBJ 2<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak behind the curtains.  
> Lyie is not alone in all this.  
> And what do Gods speak of when their creators aren't listening?

[2.1]

The Thief is awake <

> Yes, I saw.

That’s curious <

> Not in particular. The Prince has been awake for nearly a year now. No reason why we wouldn’t expect them to move forward with the project.  
> Besides, aren’t you excited?  
> Admin is going to finally have something to do with his pet project.  
> And stop badgering the rest of us.

Well. Yes, that certainly is something to look forward to. <  
But with the… unexpected awakening of the Prince <  
Well, I just thought the others would be… more cautious in throwing another subject in without more testing on the red one <

> Oh please. Where’s the fun in running another one of these without a little bit of experimentation?  
> How many generations has it been now?

Archives say 5 now <  
Well, if you don’t count the various offshoots and- <

> Of course we’re not counting the offshoots.  
> What? Do you count the alternate realities you created on your commute to work this morning as legitimates?  
> Of course not.  
> So too would any and all of these failed timelines

Sheesh. I was just sayin <  
Some of the doomed got pretty far y’know <  
Seems kinda cruel to yank hope from them after a whole postgame and everything <

> Cruel is what we _do_ , Xyxyl.  
> Now come on, time’s a ticken

Oh! Was that a joke just now? <  
Didn’t know you had it in you, really <

> Keep up that attitude and I might just assign you to another Troll session  
> You want to memorize another 24 names?

[shudders] <  
No, no. Point taken. <  
Talk to you later then? <  
I’ll message you, how about that? <

> Sounds good. Until later.

[2.1]

Open: SUBJ 1<

> Yo, admin where the fuck you at?  
> It’s daylight out! You should be here, right?  
> Your weird time thingy, it’s like, stupid military time right?  
> Or uh, European?  
> Ah fuck  
> Was that the plot twist?  
> That all of sburb was made by god damn Eur*peans  
> Damn  
> Can’t believe they managed to colonize fucking fantasy space world

**_Hello, Lyie_ **

**_How may I assist you today?_ **

> God damn, fuckin’ finally  
> Okay, okay so I wanna try out the commands  
> I know !help does the little prompt thingy

**_Welcome to Skaianet Systems!_ **

**_What can I assist you with today?_ **

> Yeah, that bad boy  
> So Admin  
> Tell me the rest of the commands

**_I’m not sure I recognize that command_ **

**_Please input it again, thank you._ **

> Okay well first of all suck my dick  
> Had you considered that  
> Second of all uUUGGHHHH  
> All this gamey bullshit wasn’t even my department in the first place y’know  
> Had Noel solve most of the puzzles.  
> They were always good at them  
> So why the _fuck_ do I suddenly have to be the god damn Myst master here  
> Not like the rest of this planet isn’t just some weird fucking Skaia construct  
> Well, besides the fact that _everything_ is, probably  
> There are puzzles all over the ruins here  
> Not like, solvable ones though  
> All of them have this weird sorta font on them  
> Fucked up and evil of them to do that, huh?  
> But it’s weird…  
> Feels like these weren’t meant for us, actually.  
> All the houses are a little too big?  
> I dunno, maybe Trolls built them.  
> Big hulking motherfuckers y’know  
> Do anything to oppress the little guy  
> Well, I guess that isn’t strictly true  
> Blood color don’t mean too much anymore.  
> …  
> Hey, still here?

**_Yes, Lyie._ **

**_I am still here._ **

> Gimme a command  
> Any of them  
> Or _something_ to do in this computer  
> !help  
> !fuck  
> !win  
> !contactallmyfriendsandhavethemrescueme

**_I’m sorry, I don’t recognize your command._ **

**_Please try again_ **

> [Sigh]  
> Yeah, that last one was a little presumptuous, wasn’t it?  
> God damn.  
> Well shit, the sun’s going down.  
> Guess it had been for a while. I dunno, just hadn’t noticed it until now.  
> But that means the Terminal is gonna be on the dark side?  
> Yo, Admin  
> Is there any way to move you?

**_I’m not sure I understand?_ **

**_Please define “Move me”_ **

> Oh fuck off, you know what I mean  
> Like? Pick you up and move you somewhere else  
> I don’t wanna fuck with the wiring that badly but like  
> …  
> I dunno  
> I dunno!  
> I guess  
> …  
> It can be a little lonely on the dark side  
> So if _you_ wanted to tag along with me  
> That’d be cool I guess.  
> …  
> Hello?

**_I’m sorry Lyie,_ **

**_The terminal cannot be uprooted_ **

**_And its software is a Skaianet patent_ **

**_Strictly no copying allowed_ **

> haha  
> Yeah no that’s about what I expected you to say  
> Fair enough  
> … dick

**_I’m sorry_ **

**_I’m not sure I understand the phrase_ **

**_“Dick”_ **

> Oh my god  
> Yeah you wouldn’t get dick, would you  
> [fucking owned dumbass machine]  
> [fucking obliterated holy shittttt]

**_Understood._ **

/close <

[2.1]

> Admin

Yes? How may I service you? <  
Is there an inquiry I can fulfill? <  
Any sort of requisite of knowledge? <  
Please, do let me know so I may fill your knowledge receptors <  
I’m built to serve, after all <

> It’s really getting to you that quickly, huh?

Oh indubitably <  
They are a pain to speak to <  
So crass and barbarous in their tongue <  
We _did_ provide these species with proper English majors, now didn’t we? <

> Not everyone can be as spotless as you, Adm.

I would bequest you refer to me by my full, proper title <  
“Nicknames”, although popular among the Subject worlds, are not to be used in an official work environment <  
See: Clause [4.1a] of the employee instruction manual <

> Alright whatever you say, Adi.

I do request you stop calling me these things at once <  
Or would you like it if I started calling you 0.2 <

> A low blow, Admin.  
> Your point is taken.

What is it you wished to contact me about in the first place? <

> I simply wanted to ask how your experience with Subject 1 is going  
> Is it not unreasonable to assume I wanted to check in with you  
> See how an old friend is doing?

Lyght I can’t remember the last time you’ve contacted me without an ulterior motive <

> Please, I contacted Xyxyl without one  
> That has to count for something

Xyxyl is an incompetent fool <  
This is fact <

> He’s not a fool  
> Not any more than you are at least

I’ll have you redact that from the record <  
I’m a stellar employee <  
Everyone admires me <

> Is that a fact?

It is known <

> Well, mr “Stellar employee”  
> I suppose you’re right  
> I had a small favor to ask of you

I knew it <  
Can’t this be wasted on someone else’s time? <

> No.  
> I’m not bothering .4 with this  
> They have their hands full with the Prince anyway  
> Just as yours with the Thief

Their name is Lyie <

> … I’m sorry?

Nothing, just saying <  
I’ve noted it in their official file <  
They refer to themself as Lyie <

> “They”  
> Don’t tell me you asked it its pronouns

They wouldn’t reply <  
I’ve defaulted to a humanly neutral set for now <  
But no, Lyie is not a handful. <  
They are quite content to explore the ruins we’ve provided <  
Though delving beneath the surface is beyond them as of now <

> Well whatever.  
> I’ve got to get back to mine, anyway

Oh? Are they starting phase 2 already? <

> Apparently  
> Staff email this morning  
> So I’ve got to be ready for when the Maid awakes  
> That’s the favor, actually

What is? <  
Oh, oh Lyght you can’t be serious <  
I’m not observing them for you <

> [sigh]. Fine, I suppose it was worth a shot  
> It’d only be for a day.

I’m afraid not <

> Fine.  
> Talk to you later, .1

[2.2]

Open: SUBJ 2

> … [Yaaawwwwnnnnnnnn!]  
> [mphm]  
> Golly… quite a nap I took huh? [yawning]  
> Polipi?  
> …  
> Lyie?  
> Helloooooo!  
> Hewwoo hewwooo!!  
> … Huh!  
> No echo.  
> Does that suggest a lack of oxygen here?  
> Guess it doesn’t matter considering we’ve, well  
> Flown through space and all that but gosh!  
> Doubt I’ll ever get over the scientific improbability of this all.  
> Okay, okay. Let’s take inventory  
> Acquired:  
> 1\. GOD TIER uniform  
>1.a Presumably my God tier immortality?  
> 2\. BACKPACK!  
> 3\. Small, PORTABLE PHONE  
> 3.a make and model: the PESTERPORT 12 mini!  
> 4\. No wifi signal, however. Strange  
> 5\. No sign of sburb mechanics.  
>5.a lack of GRIST in inventory  
>5.b see also: no inventory whatsoever  
>5.c Lack of any sburb menu whatsoever  
> 6\. What appears to be a primitive WALKIE-TALKIE!  
> 6.a Fun!

> Attempting to check Walkie-Talkie power levels  
> [click click]

_Hello, dear  
Welcome to Skaianet  
How may I service you today?_

> oh shit!  
> oh, oops, sorry I mean oh sheesh  
> [sounds of fumbling with it]  
> Right, right uh, hello there!  
> Is this Polipi?  
> Or uh, Lyie?  
> I’m sorry… I think I dropped you in mud, could you repeat that?

_Good morning  
Welcome to Skaianet  
How may I help you today?_

> Huh!  
> Skaianet… that’s right!  
> That’s the company that produced sburb, right?  
> So huh, is this some new mystery we have to unravel?  
> I thought we were done with all that?  
> I mean, I _think_ Lyie went through the reward door?  
> Bit too busy finishing off the king to notice but eh!  
> Y’know how it is.  
> Oh but uh, hi!  
> Yes uhm, can you tell me where I am?

_You’re on Null_

> Null?  
> And where is that in relation to the rest of Skaia? 

_To answer your inquiry  
Additional steps are required  
Please try again_

> Oohh, okay okay so it’s like a mystery. Right!  
> Okay so… hm  
> How do I begin this mystery?

_Exploring Null and its surroundings  
May be in your best interest_

> Huh, okay!  
> … is there any way to turn the wifi back on?  
> I need to contact my friend, ma’am.

_Your cellphone will not operate unless  
you have completed the needed steps  
That it is written._

> Aw jeez  
> And no tools to combine the walkie and the phone then?  
> Unless… can I just?

> //Subject 2 appears to concentrate and appearify a single, ordinary cube. A game construct. Subject appears disappointed

> Hmph, no good.  
> Without any build grist I don’t think I can create much more out of this stuff…  
> The ground here is all grey and brittle  
> Dunno if anything’s alive on here  
> But! You said exploring would be in my best interest so!

> //Subject has stowed items in its backpack. Seemingly unconcerned with the nature of the unknown advice. Fitting with its naïve optimism
> 
> //Subject has taken flight and is floating around the planet at an approximate speed of 300 kmph
> 
> //Approximately 15.35 minutes elapse before Subject lands on an otherwise indistinct valley ridge, a canyon cutting through the plain landscape.
> 
> //The valley contains several decayed trees, ingrown roots jutting down and out through the cliffside. Piercing the skin of this planet as though a wearied virus sucking dry the corpse of their once time host.
> 
> //Subject has equipped a rock in their strife-specubus. One of the few game constructs left available for them. Subject proceeds to demolish one of the larger trees, smashing it in a cascade of wood and dead leaves. There is no water to be found. Subject appears disappointed, but not defeated.

> Blugh… I’ve always hated caves  
> But… this is what they meant, right?

> //Subject hesitates before floating down into the valley’s gulf. Subject appears unnerved by the encroaching darkness. 
> 
> //There are no dangers hidden beneath these rocks, though the subject remains unaware of that. Its head flicks from side to side as the light begins to fade. Its heart rate is soaring. Fear engulfs it, like lion’s jaws around the lamb’s neck.
> 
> //Yet still it ventures down.
> 
> //And subject is rewarded for its bravery.
> 
> //Apx. 4000 meters beneath the surface, the sound of running water becomes audible to the subject. It is the only indicator of where it is going. Otherwise, little light trickles down this deep beneath the surface.
> 
> //Subject flicks on its mobile telephone, the faint flicker of the screen illuminating the cave walls.

> Woah…

> //The cave walls display a number of runes, marked in languages the subject could not hope to comprehend. It takes a few minutes for them to jot down this section in their phone, though surely the sheer amount of runes must deter them from progressing any further.
> 
> //…
> 
> //Subject continues to write
> 
> //……
> 
> //Subject… continues
> 
> //………
> 
> //[sigh]
> 
> //Subject has now been writing for apx. 360 minutes.
> 
> //…
> 
> //Observation hours closing. Shutting down file for the night.
> 
> //Subject will probably continue to fruitlessly scribble down the jargon throughout the night. No data can be gleamed from it. Waste of time.

close: subj_2 <

[2.2]

> Xyxyl

Hey, what’s up? <  
How’s 2 doing? <

> It’s going alright.  
> First day stuff  
> How is 3?

Nothing I can’t handle. <

> 2 seems to be fascinated with the words

What, the glyphs? <  
Aw. Poor thing <  
Captivated by some ye olde middle tongue huh <

> Do you even know what it says?  
> I always assumed it was a version of Lorum Ipsum

Lorum Ipsum? <

> It’s what the humans use for filler text  
> Did you not read the memo sent out by Admin?

I… <  
PSH, yeah, of course I did, duh? <  
Why wouldn’t I!? <

> Xyxyl I was joking. There was no memo  
> He just likes talking about things during break.  
> Surely you overheard him going on about human languages  
> Latin, Spanish, German, Manderin

I don’t think half of those are real <

> No, surely not. But Earth did have her mythos  
> Homogenization of the languages was bound to happen once Trolls became involved  
> Did you know they had but 3 languages on their planet by the time of Session -2’s conquest?

Yeah, yeah I think I did know that <  
Wait, human languages were _based_ off Trollian though <  
How did they get so many?? <

> Beats me.  
> And I’m not a history keeper anyway.  
> Not anything beyond the confines of this job at least  
> Alternia. Earth. Earth C. Earth D.  
> That’s it, those are all the planets I need to worry about.

Oh! And Beforus! <

> That one hardly counts.  
> But fine. Beforus, Alternia, Earth, Earth C, Earth D.  
> And now present.  
> I _highly_ doubt any of these subjects will be asking questions about the damn Beforans.  
> _Admin_ doesn’t even care about them.

:[ <  
I think they’re interesting! <

> Well that’s because you’re a little freak like that.

Rude, Lyght. <

> I can be rude sometimes.  
> It’s in my contract

You got a contract? <

> No, xyxyl.  
> I really must stop with these jokes.

Hehe, sorry <

> [sigh]  
> Until morrow then?  
> I think the weekend is coming up  
> I believe Admin is going to talk to .4  
> Though what he hopes to accomplish with that is beyond me.  
> .4 is a wired little fray of nerves and circuitry at this point.  
> What with the havoc the Prince is causing.

Oh yeah… <  
How is the Prince doing, anyway? <  
Last I heard he… <

> Attempted to break its terminal?  
> Yes, you heard correctly  
> Nearly succeeded too before .4 froze it all.  
> Guess it’ll be a wipe and a restart for it.

Guess so… <  
Well uh, talk to you later Lyght. <  
Have a good weekend <

> And to you as well, Xyxyl. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading through my first chapter!  
> The overall story is still heavily a work in progress, so let me know if there's any sorts of suggestions I could take for future chapters!


End file.
